Happily Ever After Or Not
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: All our favourite descendants are married and living their 'Happily Ever After'. Now it's their children's turn to attend Auradon Prep and find out who they are. But which path will they choose? Will they be able to handle the pressures that come their way with the help of their family and friends.
1. The Start Of A New School Year

**So I just want to say that all the OC's in this chapter belong to me. With the exception of Malice who belongs to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Amy who belongs to PinkSakura271 and Violet and Arthur who were co created by myself and PinkSakura271. Hope you like this story x**

* * *

Early Monday morning found a group of teens stood outside Auradon Prep with their parents. Sure most teens arrived by themselves but these teens were close with their parents and some had younger siblings who were starting their first year of Auradon Prep. Ben and Mal stood with their sixteen year old twins, Belle and Adam. Next to them was Amy and her husband Henry with their sixteen year old twins, Arthur and Violet. Next to Henry was his sister Evie and her husband Doug with their children, their sixteen year old daughter Devon and their fourteen year old son Ethan.

A few steps to their left was Carlos with his two daughters, Caitlin who is fifteen and Casey who is fourteen. Both girls were missing their mother but she was the Headmistress of Auradon Prep now and couldn't be stood there with them. Stood with them was Jay and Lonnie with their sons, sixteen year old Lewis and fourteen year old James. Ellie and Aziz were stood next to them with their children, sixteen year old twins Elliot and Aria and fifteen year old Andrew. They were just waiting for the last of their group.

As the teens were talking amongst themselves the adults shared smiles with each other. They had all been close when they were teens and attending Auradon Prep, now their children were doing the same. All the adults turned as they heard a familiar car approaching them. All of them smiled as they watched Bree and her husband Malice climb out of the car, followed by their children sixteen year old Bethany, fifteen year old Mason and fourteen year old Sophia. The three teens were immediately engulfed in various hugs from the other teens, while Bree and Malice walked over to the adults.

"Does anyone else feel a little emotional that all our kids are not at Auradon Prep?" Mal asked, a few tears gathering in her eyes. Looking at Amy, Bree, Lonnie, Ellie and Evie she could see a few tears in their eyes as well. All five of the mothers nodded to the purple haired Queen, none of them believing that their babies were all ready to be in High School.

Turning to face her sister Amy smiled. "Yeah. Our babies are all grown up." The pink haired woman said.

"Urgh, will you guys stop getting all mushy." Bethany complained as she turned to look at her aunts. All the adults laughed at the teens complaint causing the teen to raise an eyebrow at them. "You guys are so annoying." She grumbled before turning back to her best friend, Aria. "Adults." She muttered causing the white haired teen to chuckle.

At that moment the bell sounded from inside the school. Ignoring the other teens around them the group hugged their parents before heading inside the school, the sight of which caused the parents to leave. The group headed inside, thankful they had moved all their things on yesterday. They would be able to relax tonight instead of unpacking as most of the other Auradon Prep students would likely be doing.

Once they were inside the school Violet felt her hand being held. Turning her head she found herself looking at her boyfriend, James. Their group knew they were dating but they hadn't told their parents yet. Both knowing how overprotective their parents can be. "Please tell me that at least one of you has Maths first period." Violet stated. "I don't think I can cope with Ms Foster on my own." The pink haired teen said, causing laughs from the rest of their group.

"Yeah, I have Maths with Ms Foster first period." Bethany stated, with a smile.

"So do I." Belle said as she walked next to her twin brother. With that the three cousins said goodbye to the rest of the group and turned down the corridor towards their Maths classroom. "Hey Beth, did you ever tell your parents that you started dating Seth four months ago?" The brunette/purplette asked her cousin.

Bethany immediately scoffed at her cousin. "Are you daft!?" She exclaimed as they walked into the classroom. "Not bloody likely. You know how protective my parents are. They'd want to meet him and I guarantee my dad would scare him away." She told her cousins as the trio took their seats in the back row, the rest of the class filtering in and taking their seats around and in front of the trio.

"Come on. You have to tell them eventually. I mean he'll be your date to your birthday ball so they're going to meet him eventually." Violet said, causing the blonde to frown slightly. "Besides Uncle Malice isn't that bad." She stated as she, Bethany and Belle pulled out their books. None of them noticing that Ms Foster had walked into the classroom.

"I guess." Beth responded.

However the blonde wasn't able to say any more as the trio heard a familiar voice. "Will you three be quiet. Some people actually want to learn." Ms Foster snapped at the trio. Belle, Violet and Beth immediately quietened down and shared an annoyed look, none of them looking forward to having the woman teach them for an entire year. As Ms Foster turned to face the board behind her she mumbled "Damn kids of villains. They shouldn't be here."

Bethany, Belle and Violet wouldn't have heard what the teacher had mumbled had they not had sensitive fairy hearing. Violet immediately started glaring at the woman, her eyes getting a faint red glow to them, Bethany's eyes got a light pink glow to them and Belle's a light purple glow to them. "Is there something you wish to say to us, Ms Foster?" Belle practically growled out as she stood from her seat and leaned on the table.

Turning Ms Foster realized that they had heard her and immediately shook her head. "Of course not, Princess Belle." The woman responded, mentally cursing herself for not realizing they would have been able to hear her.

"I thought not." Belle muttered to herself as she sat back in her seat. She wouldn't allow anyone to call her family villains. She didn't care who they were. She saw Violet smirking at her as the three of them noticed Ms Turner's aura showed she was a little intimidated by the teen. The brunette/purplette smirked back at her cousin before the class officially started. What none of the trio noticed was the blonde teen who was staring/glaring at them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Gym Class

**So I don't normally do this but I will be responding to a few reviews at the bottom of this chapter x**

* * *

After leaving the group Adam, Arthur, Lewis and Elliott changed into their gym clothes before walking into the gym, surprised that Seth was stood their waiting for them. "Hey guys." Seth greeted the quartet, but all four of them could see the worried yet annoyed and angry look in his eyes.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked his cousin's boyfriend. "Our first lesson of the year hasn't even started yet and you look about ready to kill someone." The teen joked. But they all noticed Seth's eyes flick behind them. "Okay, seriously. What the hell has happened?" He asked. Not liking the look in Seth's eyes. The blonde was always calm and collected, never really getting angry unless he saw someone bullying his younger sister.

As the five walked further into the gym Seth let out a sigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to get away with it. "Ian and Neil." He stated, which was enough for the other four to get a feeling about what had happened as they heard anger in Seth's voice. "They were talking about Bethany and Belle." He said.

Adam growled almost immediately at hearing his sister and cousin's names. It was well known that he had a beastly temper when it came to his family, much like his father and grandfather. Seth looked between the angry faces of Adam and Arthur, who was extremely unimpressed that the two teens had been speaking about his cousins. "What did they say?" Adam asked, not even trying to hide the anger and growl in his voice.

Seth wasn't looking forward to explaining this to the two angry teens but he knew they had a right to know. Sure Beth was his girlfriend but both girls were their family. "I couldn't hear everything but I heard the girls names. So I tried to get a little closer to listen a bit more. Then the pair said something about one of them giving Charles what he wanted, whether he had to force them of not."

Both Adam and Arthur growled at this before sharing a furious look. "They're ours." Adam growled before him and his cousin attempted to turn to face Neil and Ian. Both teens growled as they felt their arms being grabbed, preventing them from moving. "Let us go." Adam growled, turning his head slightly and seeing it was Lewis who was holding him.

"They're going to pay for whatever it is they're planning." Arthur added onto his cousins growled statement, as he attempted to get out of Elliott's hold.

Immediately Seth regretted telling the teens. He should have known this would be their response. "Guys." The blonde snapped gaining both Arthur and Adam's attention immediately. "Look, I'm fuming as well but we have no idea what they're up to. Besides I think we should wait and catch them when they're not expecting it." He explained hoping they would see the benefit of waiting. But he could see that wasn't working. "Besides Beth, Belle and Vy would kill you guys if you got into trouble on your first day back at school." This had the desired effect as both boys visibly deflated.

Arthur and Adam shared a look before turning back to Seth. "Fine. We won't do anything right now." Adam agreed, but all of them could see his reluctance.

"But we need to keep an eye on the girls." Arthur stated, earning nods from everyone present. Even Lewis and Elliott weren't happy about what they had been told but they were more level headed then the other two boys. "Any of them lay a hand on my cousins or my sister, they're mine and Adam's. And you won't stop us next time." The auburn haired teen stated. Once more Seth, Lewis and Elliott nodded to the pair.

The group stopped talking as the gym teacher walked in. They listened to what the man was saying but Adam and Arthur soon smiled at each other as they heard the gym teacher say they were having a friendly tourney game and they were to get some protective gear and head outside. They could easily inflict a little pain during this game without Neil and Ian catching on to what they were doing. Something that made them a little bit happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**

 **In response to a few reviews;**

 **Kennedy11035 – If you PM me I will be happy to answer your question on how old the parents are and who Seth's parents are :)**

 **PinkSakura271 - Glad you like it so far :)**

 **MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery - If you PM me I will happily answer your questions**


	3. Lunch Break

The rest of the morning passed by rather nicely. Belle, Bethany and Violet didn't have any more problems in their lessons, Arthur, Seth, Adam, Lewis and Elliott were able to hurt Neil and Ian without getting into trouble during Tourney and the rest of the group hadn't yet run into any problems. So as they always had the group agreed to meet outside for their lunch hour.

Currently Belle, Bethany and Violet were the only ones at their usual table. So to pass the time they decided to compare their schedules. In doing this they realized they had almost every lesson with each other, something they were very happy about. The only class they had different was that when Belle had art class, Bethany had self defence class and Violet had a free period. Hearing footsteps approaching the trio looked up to find Adam, Arthur, Seth, James and Devon walking towards them. Violet smiled broadly at her brother and boyfriend as they sat on her left while Bethany waited until her boyfriend was sat down beside her before she moved to sit in his lap.

Belle looked between her cousins/best friends with a smile. She was beyond happy they found someone who liked them for who they were and not simply because they were royals. But as she turned to look at Violet she noticed the teen was now reading/studying and the anger radiating off of her was easily sensed by the brunette. Without a second thought Belle reached across Arthur and pulled the book from Violets grasp. "Hey!" Violet protested, turning to face her cousin.

"Vy no. You know you can't study when your angry." Belle stated gaining the attention of the others at the table as she did so.

"Good move Belle." Bethany agreed as she moved back to her original seat next to her cousin.

Arthur looked at his twin and immediately noticed the look on her face. "What stupid thing did Ms Foster say this time?" He asked, glancing at his cousins briefly before turning back to his sister.

Sighing Violet looked at her brother. "Nothing. I'm feline tiger." She tried to deny.

"Don't cat pun me right now. What happen..." Arthur began to say but he was interrupted.

"What happened!?" A voice shouted. The group turned and all of them glared slightly at the blonde stood on the opposite side of the table. "Those three freaks interrupted Math class." He stated. Belle, Bethany and Violet immediately stood and leaned on the table. This action caused Seth to grab his girlfriend, Bethany, and James wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist. Adam immediately moved to his sister, holding her arm so she couldn't fly over the table and punch the blonde like he could tell she wanted to. "Ms Foster had a right to be upset with them." Charles said, his gaze lingering on the three girls for longer then the boys were comfortable with.

"Who are you calling freaks!?" Bethany shouted at the blonde.

Violet began struggling to get out of her boyfriends embrace. "You pompous jerk!" The pink haired teen shouted. She couldn't believe this blonde jerk was calling them this.

Sounding more confident then she felt Belle 'calmly' leant against the table in front of her. "Foster had no reason to insult us the way she did. We didn't interrupt anything. She hadn't even started the lesson." The princess stated. Everyone was shocked by how calm she sounded but as they looked at her they could see the slight purple glow to her eyes.

"If I were you I would leave now." Devon stated. While she wanted nothing more then to see Charles get what he deserved, a good beating, she didn't want any of her family to get into trouble. After all they were all her honorary cousins and she would hate for them to get into trouble because of this jerk. The blunette watched with a glare of her own as Charles walked away. "Calm down guys." She said to Bethany, Belle and Violet as she noticed their tense posture and the slight glow to their eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
